Love Story
by sentences-of-yours
Summary: ONESHOT. SONG-FIC. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby, just say yes. Hermione thinks about how far she and Draco have come on her wedding day. D/Hr.


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns these characters and Taylor Swift owns this song!

**Love Story**

Today was the day. It was _the_ day. The day that she gave up her title of Princess Hermione Jane Granger of Gryffindor and became Queen Hermione Jane Malfoy of Slytherin. Hermione stood in front of her full-length mirror. She was wearing a beautiful white gown that had diamonds scattered about and gold trim. The train trailed about two and a half feet behind her. She wore white heels and her beautiful brown hair cascaded down her back, curled to perfection. She wore a veil with her silver crown. She was alone in her room. Her ladies-in-waiting had left the room to give her a moment to herself.

She took in a breath. To say that Hermione was nervous was an understatement. It wasn't that she didn't love her future husband. She did. She loved him dearly. They had just been through so much that Hermione was afraid that this was a dream. What would happen if she were to suddenly wake up?

Hermione thought back to when they had first met. They were young; just sixteen. Actually, it was her sixteenth birthday party and of course, her parents threw a ball to celebrate. She remembered the night clearly. She was wearing an emerald green dress, trimmed in silver. Her hair was up in a French twist and her crown rested neatly on her head. She had been outside on the balcony, getting some fresh air while her guests socialized inside. She gazed at the stars and marveled at their beauty.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know_

She heard the door to the balcony open and turned, only to be greeted by the Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. He was captivating. The way his blond hair fell into his silver, stormy eyes was enough to make any girl swoon, and swoon they did. He was tall and towered over her by at least a foot. He smirked and said, "Happy Birthday, Princess." She blushed scarlet and said softly, "Why are you out here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. It's your birthday. Why aren't you inside being a good hostess?" he asked jokingly.

"I just needed a break and some quiet. Look at the stars. Aren't they beautiful tonight?"

"Not as beautiful as you." Draco's voice was so soft that Hermione wasn't sure she heard him right. "Hermione, what happened to us? We used to be great friends." They had been. Before something happened between their parents. Now the two kingdoms were at odds with each other. Hermione and Draco seldom saw each other anymore. It was only times like these, when parties were thrown and their parents invited each other to keep what little piece was left between them.

"Our parents happened." Hermione said. Suddenly, he engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you, too." Hermione held him tightly, afraid to let go. He pulled back from the hug and leaned down to capture her lips with his. Her heart started beating faster by the second.

"What do you think you're doing?!" They were pulled out of their kiss by Hermione's father.

"Father, I--"

_  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said _

"Hermione, I should go." Draco said, taking a step back.

"No, Draco. You don't have to go! I've barely seen you at all this year. Father, tell him he can stay!" Hermione pleaded.

"Yes, Draco. You can stay. Stay away from my daughter." The king's voice was loud and filled with anger.

"Bye, Hermione." Draco's voice was soft as he ran from the balcony, through the ballroom and down the stairs. Hermione dashed after him, tears streaming down her face. She stood at the top of the staircase and shouted, "Draco! Don't go!" He looked back and mouthed, 'I'm sorry.' Hermione watched him go and ran to her room, refusing to come out except for meals.

_  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

A week had passed by since her birthday party. One of her ladies-in-waiting, Ginny, her best friend, came to her with a letter.

"One of Draco's servants met me in town today. Draco gave him this letter to give to you." Hermione quickly grabbed the letter out of her hand and opened it to see Draco's beautiful handwriting.

_**Hermione,**_

_**I'm so sorry that I had to leave last week. We both know that if I had stuck around, your father would have probably had me beheaded... plus, my father would have been angry with me for starting a war. But right now, none of that matters. What matters is that I can't stop thinking about our kiss and I can't stop thinking about you. You have taken over my thoughts and it makes me think of how much more I miss the times we used to share together. I need to see you again. Soon. Please, meet me in the meadow where we played as children. The one with the roses and the swing. I'll be waiting for you tonight at midnight.**_

_**Hermione. My dear, sweet Hermione. I never told you this all those years ago. But I love you.**_

_**Forever Yours,**_

_**Draco**_

Hermione held the letter to her heart. He loved her. Like she loved him. She only wished that she had known earlier. That night, she waited until all the lights in the castle had gone out and she went to the stables.

"Shhhh." She shushed the horses lovingly before leading one out. She mounted him and rode off to the meadow that lay between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Sure enough, when she arrived, he was there with a picnic blanket and candles.

_So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while _

He ran to her and pulled her close, whispering sweet "I love you"s in her ear. Then he led her to the picnic blanket where they laid down and gazed at the stars. He held her close to his side. His hand trailed lightly up and down her arm. They stayed that way, talking about their lives until the sun came up. Draco kissed Hermione tenderly, showing her just how much he loved her. She kissed him back and whispered, "I love you, too." With that, she rode off back to Gryffindor.

They continued this for seven months, waiting until the sun went down and their houses were quiet before riding off to meet each other. Hermione's mother, however, noticed a change in her daughter's behavior and decided to speak to her about it.

"Hermione, dear, are you alright?"

"Of course, Mother. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that, while you do seem happier, you are also exhausted every day. Are you sure you're getting enough sleep?"

"Of course! I'm--" Hermione stifled a yawn. "I'm fine."

That night, the queen stood at her window and watched as her daughter rode off into the darkness. She quickly woke up her husband and told him what she had seen. The next night, he followed Hermione to the meadow, only to be greeted by the sight of her and Draco cuddled up together on the picnic blanket.

_Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said_

"Malfoy." The king spat out the young boy's name. They both sat up, startled. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from my daughter?!"

"Yes, sir. But--"

"There are no 'buts'. Hermione, we are leaving and you are never going to see this boy ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"But, Father. I love him. He makes me happy!" Hermione cried, running up to her father and grabbing his arm desperately.

"Hermione, love, just let it go. It's okay. Maybe we're just not meant to be. I will always love you." Draco said softly. He quickly folded up the blanket, untied his horse from the tree and rode off.

"Draco! Not again! Please! Don't leave me again!" But this time, Draco didn't look back.

_  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

Hermione sat on her bed, her head in her hands. She was weeping. Her mother was trying to comfort her but nothing would ease her sobbing.

"Father, why? Why can't I be with him? I love him."

"You're royalty. It's not about love all the time."

"But you love Mother. You got to marry her. Why can't I be with him? Don't you want me to be happy?"

"I was lucky. And yes, I do want you to be happy, Hermione. But you are forbidden to see him ever again."

"No! I'm not going to sit here and be miserable just because you and his father had some stupid fight. We are not going to be punished for your idiocy!"

"That's enough! You are not allowed to leave your room until you have come to your senses!" With that, the king and queen left the room. Hermione slammed the door behind them and collapsed on her bed in tears.

_  
Romeo, save me  
They're trying to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

_Oh oh_

That night, Hermione snuck out once more. Surprisingly, she did not get caught. She waited for him in the meadow but he never came. She stayed there until sunrise, her back against their tree. She did the same thing for a week, only to feel more alone every time.

She composed a letter and asked Ginny to pass it along to one of Draco's servants.

_**My dearest Draco,**_

_**I waited for you last night. But you never came. I guess this is the end... I will always love you. No matter what.**_

_**Forever and always,**_

_**Hermione**_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said_

A few days later, Ginny returned from the market with a letter for Hermione.

_**Hermione, my love,**_

_**It's not over. Please, meet me tonight once more. I promise you, I will be there waiting. I have a surprise for you. I love you.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Draco**_

Hermione quietly slipped out of the castle that night and rode to the meadow. Draco was there waiting for her. She had missed his smile and his silver eyes. He looked like pure perfection as he leaned against the tree, the moonlight dancing off his hair. An angel indeed. Hermione approached him and he hesitantly held out his arms for a hug. She ran into them and he held her tightly, never wanting to let her go ever again.

"I don't understand why you never showed up again." She sobbed into his shirt.

"I didn't think that you would come after your father yelled at you the way that he did. And I definitely did not want to get you into trouble again if we did get caught. But I want to talk to you about something."

_  
Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said_

"Please don't tell me that it's over. I don't think I'd be able to handle it."

"Hermione. It's far from over. It's only just beginning." And with that, Draco knelt down. "Hermione. I spoke to my father after what happened last week. I convinced him to end this silly feud between our family, whatever it was. I got a chance to speak to your father. Actually, I was at your castle two days ago and it took all my willpower not to go to your room and see you. I told your father that I loved you and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I told him that we made each other happy. He looked thoughtful when I said that and finally, when he spoke, he told me that if I ever hurt you, he'd have me beheaded in an instant. But I would never dream of doing that. Because you're absolutely perfect and I love you too much to see you hurt. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Hermione." He reached into his pocket and her breath caught in her throat as he pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring. "Marry me and make me the happiest man alive."_  
_

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

_Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you _

"Of course, I'll marry you! I'd be crazy not to!" Hermione cried once more, tears of happiness this time. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her passionately under the moon's spotlight.

Hermione smiled as she remembered what had happened afterwards. Draco and Hermione had gone back to the Gryffindor castle where he spent the night. The next morning, after waking up to her love sleeping by her side, they told her parents that they were engaged. They accepted it, of course, and began planning the wedding right away.

And so, today was the day. The day that marked the beginning of Hermione's life with Draco. And she couldn't have been any happier.

"Princess Hermione, they're ready for you." Ginny's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Hermione smiled and embraced her friend. She descended the stairs and readied herself to enter the hall where she was to be married. Her father was by her side. The doors opened, revealing Draco at the end. He gave her a reassuring smile and she knew that everything was going to be alright.

A/N: Review, please?


End file.
